


Возможность невозможного

by Ardna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Real Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardna/pseuds/Ardna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Без тебя умру». «Ты мне нужен больше, чем воздух». «Я не могу без тебя».<br/>Как часто мы слышим эти фразы, срывающиеся с губ киноактеров, как часто мы видим их написанными в книгах? Часто. Очень часто. На самом деле, куда чаще, чем нам бы этого действительно хотелось. Вот только они имеют мало общего с реальностью.</p><p>Сиквел к "Не могу без тебя".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

«Без тебя умру». «Ты мне нужен больше, чем воздух». «Я не могу без тебя».

Как часто мы слышим эти фразы, срывающиеся с губ киноактеров, как часто мы видим их написанными в книгах? Часто. Очень часто. На самом деле, куда чаще, чем нам бы этого действительно хотелось. Вот только они имеют мало общего с реальностью.

Умирают от любви только наивные романтики. Режут вены поперек, а не вдоль, надеясь, что их спасут в последний момент; выходят на карниз, чтобы прыгнуть, оставляя на автоответчике любимых панические сообщения; глотают снотворное, точно рассчитав время, чтобы их успели найти, откачать…

Грустно признавать, что я никогда не была способна на столь романтические поступки. Нет, я не циник. Скорее всего. Просто реалист. И этот реализм дался мне дорого. Утешает только одно – я выбрала его сама. Совершенно осознанно. Впрочем, это не утешает, это – успокоительная ложь для других. С собой нужно быть честной. От начала и до конца. Иначе нельзя. Иначе провалишься в пустоту и одиночество, где даже самой тебя не будет.

В глубине души я знала, что не права. Знала уже тогда, что не должна была так уезжать. Не объяснившись, не сказав что-то вроде: «Я буду любить тебя вечно», «Никогда не забуду!». Нам нужно было поговорить, у него должен был быть шанс сказать: «Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно. А пока – давай сбежим». Я не дала ему этого шанса. Просто испугалась. Испугалась, что он скажет: «Прекрасно! Ну и вали в свою Европу! Мне же лучше, я никогда не любил тебя. Просто было интересно, как это – с иностранкой». Я боялась этого настолько, что предпочла недопонимание и, неизбежно вытекающую из него, ненависть.

Я не дала Рэю шанса.

Именно я.

_Запись из дневника Алисы Марр_


	2. Chapter 2

Голова болела жутко. Нет, даже не так. Голова раскалывалась на куски и, казалось, склеить ее уже никогда не удастся. В дверь осторожно постучали, и в кабинет вошла Рита, мой личный помощник.

\- Вот бумаги, которые вы просили, - она положила передо мной на стол толстую папку. Я с трудом кивнула. Говорить было невозможно, даже обычный кивок вызывал сильную боль. Рита заметила мою внутреннюю борьбу. – Может принести лекарство?

\- Да, пожалуйста. – Собственный голос прозвучал глухо и неприятно. Боль в голове с готовностью откликнулась на него.

Рита кивнула и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

В общем, не было ничего удивительного в том, что у меня раскалывалась голова – последние года три так было ежедневно. Под конец рабочего дня я была уже ни на что не способна. Сегодня это всего лишь случилось несколько раньше. На пару часов – я редко заканчивала работать раньше девяти.

«Если таблетки не помогут, придется ехать домой». Мысль принесла с собой неприятно ощущение, подняла из тайных закоулков души мерзкий осадок. Дома мог быть Рене. Встречаться с ним мне хотелось в последнюю очередь. Точнее, не хотелось вовсе.

Мы женаты уже почти семь лет. Последние года четыре Рене не живет дома, только изредка заезжает забрать нужные вещи и снова уматывает неизвестно куда. То есть как неизвестно? Я точно знаю, что он едет к любовнице. Одной из. Честно говоря, меня не интересует, сколько их у него и к какой именно он направляется на этот раз. Мне все равно. За то время, что мы вместе, ни у него, ни у меня так и не появилось никаких чувств к другому. Поначалу, правда, мы пытались. Рене - в меньшей степени, я – в большей. Я честно старалась стать для него хорошей женой. Не получилось. Когда не любишь человека, совместная жизнь с легкостью может превратиться в ад… Или в общежитие. Сначала это был кромешный ад, позже – общежитие, а в итоге Рене просто ушел. Меня это устраивало.

Нет ничего хуже игры в счастливую семейную пару, когда супруги, фактически, предпочитают друг друга не замечать. По сути, нам даже ненавидеть друг друга было не за что. Как и за меня, за Рене решили все его родители. И в данном случае было совершенно не важно, что мне – едва исполнилось восемнадцать, а ему – тридцать.

Рене – второй сын семьи Боннер, некогда славного французского рода плантаторов. У него есть старший брат – Артюр, глава семейных компаний, очень приятный мужчина лет за сорок, обходительный, учтивый, милый. Одним словом – полная противоположность Рене. Не смотря на то, что внешне они очень похожи. Оба высокие голубоглазые блондины, с хорошей фигурой, напоминающие внешне скорее немцев, чем французов. Не сомневаюсь, у Артюра так же не было отбоя от поклонниц, как и у Рене. Беда лишь в том, что Рене это нравилось, а Артюр довольно быстро выбрал себе одну единственную и остепенился. Впрочем, с точки зрения семьи Боннер Рене не повезло с женой. Скорее всего.

«Маленькая. Хрупкая. Невзрачная», - кажется, так охарактеризовал меня отец Рене при первой встрече. Почему-то он считал, что я не понимаю по-французски и потому говорил, что думает обо мне в моем присутствии. А когда понял, что я все прекрасно понимаю, даже не смутился, не попытался оправдаться. Впрочем, как раз это мне понравилось – терпеть не могу, когда врут.

Откровенно говоря, я прекрасно понимаю, почему он был недоволен: в их семье все, даже женщины, были выше меня больше, чем на голову. Ну да, ничего удивительного, при моем-то росте «метр с кепкой», как говорят здесь, в России. Конечно, я не производила впечатления сильной женщины, способной удержать его сына. Собственно, я и не удержала. Но уважение мсье Боннера всё же заслужила – просто подняла в одиночку почти до основания разрушенную нерадивым сыночком семейную компанию. «Когда не ладится личная жизнь, лучший способ не сойти с ума – уйти в работу» - эта формула спасала меня ни раз и не два. Работа была для меня отдушиной и страстью. Здесь, в отличие от сферы чувственной, я могла просчитать ходы и результат от своих действий. Мне это нравилось. Всегда с трудом переносила неизвестность.

Если бы не головные боли, всё чаще посещавшие меня, я бы, наверное, была даже счастлива. Карьеристы и трудоголики ведь тоже бывают счастливыми. Не верите? Ваше право.

***

Кэт позвонила в восемь. Я как раз подъезжала к дому.

\- Привет, подруга! А у меня для тебя новости! Угадай какие? – весело спросила она. Я слегка поморщилась – хоть лекарство и подействовало, но боль ещё не до конца прошла и звук голоса Кэтрин, который обычно поднимал мне настроение, сегодня раздражал.

\- Привет. Извини, Кэт, у меня голова раскалывается, и я совершенно не в состоянии думать. Может, ты просто расскажешь? – виновато попросила я. Кэтрин любила эти игры в угадывание, да и меня тоже это забавляло. Но не в этот день.

\- Ох, прости. Я знаю, тебя давно эти боли мучают. Бедняжка моя. – Кэтрин явно сочувствовала мне, и от этого на душе как-то потеплело – всё-таки я не одинока, у меня есть хоть и один, но близкий мне человек. – Ты ещё не дома?

\- Нет, но минут через пять буду там. А что такое?

\- Тогда поговорим, как дома будешь. – Радостно сообщила мне подруга и повесила трубку. Я в удивлении уставилась на телефон, но мы как раз въехали в гараж, глупо было сидеть в машине и дальше.

Я отпустила шофера, попрощавшись с ним до понедельника, и поднялась на свой этаж. Дверь была открыта. Это было странно – горничная уже давно должна была уйти.

«Рене», - мелькнула неприятная мысль. Встречаться с мужем совершенно не хотелось. «Только не сегодня. Пожалуйста. Пусть это будут воры, Анри, Алекс, да хоть отец Рене! Кто угодно, только не он сам!», - взмолилась я всем известным мне богам сразу.

Мои мольбы были услышаны – на пороге появилась Кэтрин.

\- Кэт? Что… Как?.. – я совершенно опешила, увидев подругу. Даже головная боль сбежала, уступив место удивлению. – С ума сойти!

Недолго думая, я обняла подругу. Мы очень давно не виделись с Кэт. Хоть её график и не столь загружен, как мой, но, тем не менее, популярной британской писательнице тоже не так-то просто выкроить пару недель для отпуска.

\- Я безумно рада тебя видеть! – сказала я, отпустив её. Кэтрин самодовольно улыбнулась.

\- Хороший я тебе сюрприз приготовила, а? – подмигнула она, пропуская меня в квартиру. – Пришлось долго доказывать твоей горничной, что я не воровка и мы действительно друзья. Хорошо, что я не успела поменять телефон с нашей последней встречи, и у меня были совместные фотки с той вечеринки в честь твоего дня рождения, помнишь?

\- Фотки? Извини, я что-то совсем не соображаю. – Я скинула туфли в прихожей и босяком прошла в гостиную. – Но очень рада, что ты приехала… Так удачно, что сегодня пятница!

\- Ты совсем себя не жалеешь! Нельзя столько работать, Элис! – неодобрительно покачала головой подруга. – Нужно же и отдыхать иногда.

\- Вот завтра этим и займемся, - примирительно улыбнулась я. – Будем делать то, что ты пожелаешь.

\- Прям всё-всё? – хитро прищурилась Кэт. Я знала эту её улыбку – она явно что-то задумала. – Все выходные?

\- Всё-всё. Все выходные. – Повторила я, улыбнувшись в ответ. – В конце концов, не каждый день ко мне приезжает известная британская писательница Кэтрин Страут.

Кэт рассмеялась, но быстро посерьезнела.

\- Не забудь – ты обещала слушаться меня!

\- Не забуду, не волнуйся. Ты же знаешь, мы, Марры, всегда держим слово.

Она покачала головой:

\- Но ты не Марр теперь.

\- Я Марр в душе, - подмигнула я, и тихо добавила, немного погодя. - Возможно, скоро опять стану.

Кэтрин пристально посмотрела на меня, но сделала вид, что не расслышала. Ну, оно и к лучшему – обсуждать наши с Рене отношения мне сейчас совершенно не хотелось.

Появление лучшей подруги помогло прогнать головную боль и в итоге мы проговорили с ней полночи. Нам было что обсудить: лондонских знакомых, знаменитостей, с которыми в последнее время всё больше общалась Кэт, её старших брата и сестру, которых я тоже знала, моих братьев, с которыми была знакома Кэт. Легли мы поздно, но подняли всё равно ещё до полудня – у неугомонной Кэтрин планов было превеликое множество.

***

На улице накрапывал противный мелкий ноябрьский дождик. Я с тоской смотрела на дорогу, сквозь забрызганное лобовое стекло. Мы с Кэтрин решили взять мой любимый «Лексус», всё-таки эти машины встречаются на московских дорогах куда чаще тех же «Бентли». Нам ни к чему было излишнее внимание окружающих – ни мне, ни Кэт никогда не нравилось выделяться из толпы.

Часа три мы провели в Пушкинском музее – там как раз была выставка передвижников, которых очень любила Кэтрин. Я с удовольствием погуляла с ней по музею, очень давно мне не удавалось вот так вот походить по выставкам, не заботясь о прессе и интервью – конечно, как главе крупной иностранной компании, мне, престижа ради, приходилось иногда открывать выставки. Финансировать я соглашалась куда чаще и охотнее, если уж совсем честно. (Не люблю публичность, но приходится терпеть.)

Выйдя из музея мы, к своему несказанному удивлению, обнаружили, что разъяснило и, поудивлявшись немного причудам московской осени, пошли по Волхонке к Кремлю, погуляли немного по Александровскому саду и на Тверской свернули в первое попавшееся кафе. Можно было бы забронировать столик в каком-нибудь роскошном ресторане, где меня знали и где бы наверняка узнали Кэтрин… Но мы еще со студенческих времен никогда не занимались подобными глупостями. Кэт просто любила всё новое, и даже если выбранное место оказывалось чем-то вроде привокзального буфета, она никогда не жаловалась и всегда находила свои прелести. Мне же доставляло удовольствие это чувство свободы, которое дарила нам возможность быть самими собой, а не главой крупной компании Алисой Боннер и известной писательницей Кэтрин Страут.

После того, как официант ушел, приняв заказ, Кэт пристально посмотрела на меня и спросила:

\- Ну, а теперь выкладывай.

\- Что выкладывать? – искренне удивилась я.

\- Как что?! – возмутилась Кэтрин. – Ты собираешься развестись с Рене?

\- Только не говори мне, что ты удивлена. – Фыркнула я. Мне совершенно не хотелось обсуждать эту тему с подругой. И не потому, что я считала это слишком личным – Кэт итак знала обо мне чуть ли не больше, чем я сама – не хотелось портить наши, столь редкие в последние годы, встречи. – Ты не хуже моего знаешь, что наша совместная жизнь не сложилась.

\- Вот-вот. – Невозмутимо покивала подруга. – И именно поэтому я не понимаю, почему сейчас? Ты столько лет терпела его измены… Что изменилось? Неужели… Нет, не может быть!

Её глаза засияли, а лицо… Меня спасло появление официанта, принесшего напитки. Он странно покосился на Кэтрин, но ничего не сказал. Она это тоже заметила и поспешно взяла себя в руки.

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. – Не дала ей опомниться я, после того, как официант ушел. – У меня никого нет. Откуда бы? Ты же знаешь, у меня нет времени на романы.

\- Эх, Элис… - вздохнула Кэт. – А я уж хотела за тебя порадоваться. Думала, наконец-то ты из депрессии своей вылезешь.

Я удивленно уставилась на неё: «Из какой ещё депрессии?! О чем она вообще?». Кэтрин грустно улыбнулась в ответ на мой взгляд.

\- Ты, правда, думала, что я ничего не замечаю? – она неодобрительно покачала головой. – Элис, ты мастерски скрываешь свои эмоции, конечно, но не от меня. Первые года два после вашей женитьбы с Рене, ты действительно старалась привыкнуть, приспособиться к нему, но сейчас… Я же переживаю за тебя! Нельзя столько работать! Это ненормально. Ты – красивая, молодая женщина, зачем ты так себя загоняешь?

\- Кэт, давай не будем. Пожалуйста.

\- Ладно. Не будем о грустном. Ты права. – Неожиданно легко согласилась Кэтрин. Вынула телефон, что-то пролистала и, бросив на меня быстрый, полный коварности, взгляд, с улыбкой спросила. – А как на счет того, чтобы сходить в клуб?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я их не люблю…

\- Эй, кое-кто вчера торжественно поклялся слушаться меня во всем. – Погрозила она мне. Я со вздохом кивнула.

\- Значит, решено. Идём в клуб! – Самодовольно подытожила Кэтрин.

\- И в какой же?

\- Сейчас найдем что-нибудь подходящее. Я так понимаю, тебя вряд ли устроит известное место? – и Кэтрин с готовностью углубилась в поиск.

***

Перед клубом мы заскочили ненадолго домой – переодеться и оставить лишние вещи. Кэтрин отговорила меня ехать на машине, сказала, что я не смогу расслабиться, если буду за рулем. Её идея мне не понравилась – машина была отличным поводом для отказа от алкоголя. Мне никогда не нравилось состояние опьянения, даже легкого. Не люблю терять контроль над ситуацией, а хуже всего, когда всё понимаешь, но сделать что-либо с этим крайне сложно. И всё же я поддалась на уговоры подруги – в конце концов, не сможет же она меня насильно споить? Да и не станет Кэт такими глупостями заниматься. Мы столько лет знакомы, она в курсе, что подобное совсем не в моем стиле.

Честно говоря, я даже внимания не обратила на то, куда мы едем – адрес называла Кэтрин. На моё счастье шофер такси оказался молодым парнем, неплохо владеющим английским, и они с Кэт быстро нашли общий язык. Я отстраненно смотрела в окно на проносящиеся за окном городские пейзажи и корила себя за то, что не надела сегодня контактные линзы.

Сумерки уже опустились на город – темнело в это время года в Москве рано. Мы пролетали мимо ярких неоновых реклам, вывесок магазинов, призывно горящих витрин и ресторанов; на улицах суетились люди, спешили кто куда.

«Этот город не спит никогда», - подумала я и улыбнулась. Всё-таки мне нравилась жизнь в большом городе. Здесь легко можно было затеряться, стать частью огромного социального организма, не беспокоясь о том, что все подробности твоей жизни как на ладони. Хотя, конечно, были и свои минусы вроде загазованного воздуха, бесконечных пробок и шума, но о них я думала в последнюю очередь. Мне нравилось растворяться в этом бесконечном потоке людей, ощущать себя единой с ними и, в то же время, отделенной от них. «Одиночество в толпе», кажется, так это называется. Почему-то очень сильно захотелось погулять по дорожкам осеннего парка, как тогда, давно, в Токио.

Я встряхнулась. Думать на эту тему я запретила себе уже очень, очень давно. Ни к чему ворошить прошлое. Что было, то прошло. Забудь, Алиса, забудь.

Машина затормозила напротив клуба – ничем не примечательное здание, кажется, вообще обычный жилой дом. На вывеску я даже не глянула, равно как и на афиши на дверях. Мне было не интересно это всё. В отличие от Кэтрин я никогда особенно не увлекалась музыкой. Да, в школе, как и все, я слушала рок, хорошо относилась к классике и даже училась играть на фортепиано до девятого класса, но это всё было так, несерьезно. Под веяниями моды, так сказать. В последнее время мне нравился джаз, но и тут я понимала, что это скорее из-за того, что думать под джаз у меня не получалось и я использовала его как лекарство от лишних, тревожных мыслей.

Кэтрин сама расплатилась с водителем. Я даже и сказать ничего не успела. Сказала ему на прощанье что-то вроде: «Ну, ещё увидимся» и потащила меня в клуб. На входе нас смерил внимательным взглядом охранник, попросил предъявить билеты. Я слегка растерялась, но вот Кэт ничуть не смутившись, протянула ему два каких-то ярких флаера. Он широко улыбнулся и позвонил кому-то.

Вскоре перед нами появился молодой светловолосый парень, обаятельно улыбнулся:

\- Добрый вечер! Вы, должно быть, Кэтрин? – он довольно сносно говорил по-английски, практически без акцента. Я была приятно удивлена. – Прощу вас, проходите, пожалуйста. Мы вас ждали.

\- Спасибо, - очаровательно улыбнулась Кэт. – Надеюсь, вам передали, что желательно столик поближе к сцене?

\- Да-да. Всё в лучшем виде! – не переставая улыбаться, покивал парень. Я удивленно покачала головой – русские улыбаются редко. Неужели иностранец?

Нас провели в небольшой зал, усадили за столик совсем рядом со сценой – отделяла только неширокая полоса танцевальной зоны. Парень тут же принес откуда-то меню и оставил, наконец, нас в одиночестве. Я рассеянно огляделась по сторонам – вполне приличный клуб. Ничего особенного. Не пивная, но и не по высшему разряду. Людей в зале было уже довольно много, хотя ни музыкантов, ни ди-джея видно не было.

\- Ну как тебе местечко? Вполне уютно, а? – с интересом спросила Кэтрин.

\- Да, ничего так. Мне нравится. – С улыбкой кивнула я. – Только зачем ты заказала столик у самой сцены?

\- Ну как же! У тебя же зрение плохое, не увидишь ничего. – Туманно объяснила Кэтрин.

\- Я, вообще-то, линзы ношу.

\- Но сегодня ты их не надела, я видела очечник у тебя в сумочке, - подмигнула мне Кэт. – Вообще-то оно и правильно, что не стала линзы надевать – глаза бы устали быстро.

\- Ты же не носишь линзы, откуда тебе знать? – улыбнулась я. Кэтрин не ответила – на сцену как раз поднялись музыканты. Я без интереса посмотрела на группу и так и замерла.

«Нет, этого просто не может быть. Так не бывает. Это невозможно!», - мелькнули мысли и исчезли, снесенные ураганом других. Я ни о чем не могла думать. Совсем ни о чем.

На сцене стоял Рэй. Это точно был он, я бы никогда и ни с кем не спутала его. Он, конечно, изменился, всё-таки семь лет прошло, но не узнать его было невозможно. Кажется, он стал выше, а может мне это только казалось из-за сцены, сменил стрижку, но это был он. Человек, которого я любила. Единственный, кого я любила за всю свою жизнь.

Рэйто меня не замечал – поправил ремень, подключил гитару, проверил звук, перекидываясь короткими фразами с другими участниками группы. Он не смотрел в зал, но когда на сцене появился тот самый парень, что встретил нас с Кэтрин у входа, и подошел к нему, Рэй всё же бросил быстрый взгляд. Он смотрел точно в нашу сторону – я не могла ошибиться. Но вот увидел ли он что-нибудь, не знаю.

\- Кэтрин... – начала я, но она гневно посмотрела на меня и взглядом указала на сцену – концерт начинался.

Честно говоря, первую часть выступления я помню очень смутно. Группа оказалась интернациональной, но пели они преимущественно на английском. Кажется, у солиста был приятный голос; кажется, Кэтрин пыталась рассказать мне в небольших перерывах между песнями, как познакомилась с группой в самолете, когда летела ко мне… Одни сплошные «кажется».

Мои мысли были очень далеко от реальности. Я увидела Рэя. Моё желание сбылось, но испытывала ли я от этого счастье? Не знаю. Слишком много чувств примешивалось к радости от встречи с ним. Я очень хотела поговорить с ним  и одновременно безумно боялась этого. Я не могла забыть того, как предала его. И простить себе этого тоже не могла. Пусть я и не верила в себя, но дать ему шанс всё изменить я была обязана. Испугалась. Струсила. Сбежала. Идиотка? Да. Однозначно. Такое не прощают – я была в этом уверена. И именно поэтому не искала с ним встречи всё это время. Я была уверена – он не простит меня. Как он может простить меня, если даже я себя простить не могу? И хоть теперь-то я и знала, что те чувства, что я испытывала к Рэйто, были именно любовью, это ничего не меняло. Абсолютно ничего.

Как только объявили перерыв, я тут же вылетела из зала. Проигнорировав Кэтрин, что-то кричавшую мне вдогонку. Мне нужно было остудить голову, привести мысли в порядок. Я восприняла эту встречу слишком эмоционально и прекрасно понимала это.

У выхода из клуба стояли люди, я стрельнула у какого-то парня сигарету, прикурила от протянутой зажигалки, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делаю. Я не курила. Никогда.

Затянулась я смачно. Со вкусом. Дым сразу же наполнил легкие, горло запершило от неприятного привкуса. Но я удержалась, не закашлялась, как можно медленнее выдохнула дым через плотно сжатые губы, чувствуя, как меня медленно отпускает.

\- Я не знал, что ты куришь. – Я резко развернулась, услышав его голос, и тут же столкнулась взглядом. Рэй улыбнулся такой знакомой, такой родной улыбкой. – Здравствуй, Арису.

Только он называл меня так. Только он один на всём свете. Даже во время моей жизни в Токио никто не пытался назвать меня иначе, как Элис. Один он, один Рэй.

\- Привет… Рэй. – Как можно спокойнее сказала я. Пусть я и проигрывала эту встречу тысячи раз, пусть мне снилось, как мы сталкиваемся в аэропорту, на улице, на вокзале, в спорткомплексах и бассейнах, на соревнованиях по кендо… Это всё было максимально далеко от реальность. А реальность была здесь и сейчас. В промозглой ноябрьской Москве, напротив какого-то клуба, затерянного в одинаково серых дворах этого огромного города. Он был здесь. Такой невозможны и такой реальный. Мне хотелось прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать его дыхание на своей коже, вдохнуть его запах…

Я не могла позволить себе этого. Я сбежала. Я предала его.

Эта мысль меня отрезвила.

\- Не ожидала встретить тебя здесь. – Мягко улыбнулась я ему, как старому знакомому.

«Да, всё правильно. Мы и есть старые знакомые».

\- Я тоже удивлен. И рад. – Он улыбался. Он теперь всё время улыбался, и я не знала, радоваться этому или грустить. Здесь, в суровой северной стране люди улыбались куда реже, чем где бы то ни было. А про азиатов и вовсе говорили, что они улыбаются всегда и везде. – Не знал, что ты увлекаешься инди-роком.

\- Да это всё Кэт… Подруга моя, в смысле. Она здесь в отпуске, вот и предложила сходить в клуб. Я по таким местам редко хожу. Почти никогда, вообще-то.

«Что я несу?! Боже, ну что за чушь!?».

\- Знаешь, это здорово, что ты пришла. Я думал о те…

Нас прервали и, если быть до конца честной, я была этому рада. К Рэю подошел какой-то мужчина – видимо, коллега по группе – и сказал, что пора начинать. Он извинился передо мной и ушел, а стояла и смотрела на темное небо, пока не пошел снег.

Вторую часть концерта я не помнила совершенно. Кэтрин обеспокоенно посмотрела на меня, когда я вернулась, но ничего не сказала. Лишь вздохнула и протянула бокал с чем-то довольно крепким – я сначала даже не поняла, что это алкоголь, а выпив, сильно закашлялась. Кэт мстительно улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала – музыканты вышли на сцену.

Я не хотела смотреть на сцену, старалась не смотреть и не могла оторвать взгляда от Рэйто. Я видела, как он играет и не видела одновременно – перед глазами стояли наши вечера в Токио, когда он играл только для меня. Я слушала, как он играет рок на этой явно дорогой, профессиональной бас-гитаре, а слышала лишь проигрыши и переборы его старой акустики, на которой он играл в школе.

От воспоминаний очнулась от того, что Кэтрин довольно ощутимо ткнула меня локтем в бок. Я хотела, было, возмутиться, но она строго посмотрела на меня, поднеся палец к губам, и кивнула в сторону сцены.

Рэй вышел вперед. Встал рядом с солистом, пока тот объявлял следующую песню:

\- Эту песню наш бас-гитарист написал в память об одной прекрасной девушке. «Я не могу без тебя».

Рэй заиграл, и я не сразу поняла, что играет он на акустической гитаре. Это была баллада. Сначала он играл один, но незаметно к гитаре добавилось фортепьяно. Кажется, там были слова, но я их совершенно не запомнила. Я слышала только голос Рэя, видела, как двигаются его руки, перебирающие струны, но слов не было. Помню только, что в какой-то момент я отчетливо увидела Токио, сад Кансэн-эн и парк Уэно, цветущие сакуры, нашу школу и нашу квартиру…


	3. Chapter 3

Я проснулась, и какое-то время созерцала потолок своей спальни. Мыслей не было. Вообще никаких. Было только ощущение утраты, опустошенности. Голова побаливала, но уже не так сильно. Я села. Комната поплыла и закружилась.

«Да что со мной такое?».

Встать оказалось куда труднее, чем я думала: ноги не слушались и отказывались держать меня в вертикальном положении. Ещё чуть-чуть и я бы точно упала, но на моё счастье в комнату зашла Кэт.

\- Ты что творишь?! – накинулась она не меня. – А ну живо в постель! Тебе нельзя вставать!

Она практически дотащила меня до кровати, уложила, потрогала лоб.

\- Ну конечно! Жар ещё не спал. – Кэтрин неодобрительно покачала головой, взяла с тумбочки воду, какие-то таблетки, протянула мне. – Вот, выпей.

\- Что это? – спросила я, покорно принимая у неё стакан. Руки мелко подрагивали.

«Да что со мной, чёрт побери?!».

\- Лекарство. Врач говорит, это переутомление. Тебе нужно поспать. – Уже мягче сказала Кэт, укладывая меня на постель. Я хотела возмутиться, что вполне сама справлюсь, но быстро поняла, что ни на что не способна.

\- Спасибо, Кэтрин… - только и успела сказать я – как только моя голова коснулась подушки, я отключилась.

*** 

Спала я как убитая и проспала, по-видимому, часов двенадцать, не меньше. Открыла глаза, посмотрела в окно – сквозь плотные портьеры не пробивалось ни лучика света, лишь слабые отблески реклам и уличных фонарей. Значит, уже вечер. Я медленно и осторожно села, помня о вчерашнем неудачном опыте. Потом встала, дошла до ванной и поняла, что чувствую себя вполне сносно. Даже бодро, я бы сказала. А приняв душ, я и вовсе почувствовала себя счастливым человеком. Ну, почти.

«Интересно, чем Кэт занимается? И я тоже хороша! В кои-то веки подруга приехала, а я свалилась с температурой! И… чем кончился вечер?», - мысли меня посещали безрадостные. Я корила себя за неосмотрительность – нечего было выскакивать на улицу без верхней одежды – и, в то же время, не верила, что всё это мне не приснилось.

«Ну откуда здесь, в Москве, в середине ноября, взяться Рэйто? – думала я. – Что он вообще мог забыть в этом городе и этой стране? Да и с чего я вообще взяла, что он не бросил музыку? У него строгий отец, вряд ли ему очень понравилось бы, стань его старший сын, наследник, музыкантом».

С такими мыслями я подошла к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, и начала уже спускаться в гостиную, когда увидела…

\- Нет, этого не может быть… - я и сама не заметила, как медленно опустилась на ступеньки. – Рэй?

Он вздрогнул, посмотрел на меня и в каких-то два шага оказался рядом.

\- Арису! Тебе плохо? Снова жар?

_Его лицо. Так близко, что можно прикоснуться, его дыхание, его руки, аккуратно поднимающие меня, поддерживающие…_

Рэйто пристально посмотрел на меня, неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Да ты вся горишь! Наверное, снова температура поднялась. – Он вздохнул, аккуратно прикоснулся рукой к моему лбу, очень осторожно, будто боясь, что я исчезну. – Нет, вроде температуры нет.

\- Со мной всё в порядке. Мне уже лучше. – Я, наконец-то, пришла в себя и смогла сказать ему хоть что-то. – Просто не верится, что ты здесь…

\- Мне тоже. Я ведь и надеяться не мог, что встречу тебя в Москве. Мечтал об этом, думал постоянно, представлял себе, как это будет и запрещал…

Я чувствовала, как губы сами, невольно, растягиваются в счастливую улыбку - «Он думал обо мне. Он не забыл» - от этих слов. Его прервал звонок мобильного. Звук был настолько лишним, чужим, что я даже сначала не сообразила, что это мой. Рэй среагировал первым – взял трубку с кофейного столика, протянул мне.

«Рене», - прочитала я на дисплее. И тут же обожгло странное чувство: он наверняка видел, кто звонит.

\- Да? – ответить всё-таки пришлось. – Я слушаю.

\- Алиса, привет. Это я. – Быстро затараторил Рене. Как всегда. – Я знаю, ты себя неважно чувствуешь, но это ненадолго. В общем, я подумал над твоим предложением и решил, что нам действительно лучше развестись.

\- Подожди секунду, пожалуйста, - попросила я. Закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула. – Значит, ты согласен?

\- Да-да. – С готовностью подтвердил Рене.

\- В таком случае, я завтра же пришлю к тебе адвоката – посмотришь мои условия. Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что у нас есть брачный контракт?

\- Нет, я не забыл. Но ты же понимаешь, Алис, вряд ли получится просто… - Рене замялся, и я тут же поняла – он уже успел поговорить с отцом. Это было плохо, очень плохо. Если Рене был рохлей, и с ним справиться мне было проще простого, то мсье Боннер точно не собирался сдаваться без боя.

«А как раз сейчас у меня совсем нет сил на эту войну», - я вздохнула и тут же, чтобы не терять инициативу сказала:

\- Рене, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что подавать на развод должна я? Как-никак, а ты у нас – муж-изменщик. Я не собираюсь мириться с этим и дальше.

\- Ммм, но Алиса… - он мялся, но сдаваться я не собиралась.

\- Никаких «но»! Или мы делаем по-моему, или ты не получишь дивидендов по акциям и из совета директоров я тебя уберу. Тебе нужен скандал? Думаю, что нет. А я могу его легко устроить – стоит лишь пригласить наших сотрудников дать показания. – Это было жестко, но мне надоело. В конце концов, есть совесть у этих людей или нет? Рене жил за мой счет. Его отец тоже неплохо выиграл от нашей свадьбы и продолжал выигрывать до сих пор – уж кому-кому, а ему было отлично известно, во что его младшенький успел превратить компанию за те десять лет, что он стоял во главе.

Рене долго молчал, я знала, что в нем происходит внутренняя борьба, и мне было его даже жалко. Он всегда был слабаком, наверное, потому наша совместная жизнь и не сложилась – мне нужен был сильный мужчина, а им-то как раз Рене и не был. Отец имел над ним слишком большую власть, но и не понимать, что я права, он не мог. Дураком Рене нельзя было назвать никак. Хоть он и практически развалил компанию к моему появлению, но всё же удерживался на плаву десять лет, а совсем уж бездарность вряд ли смогла бы это.

\- Ладно, Рене, я не хочу с тобой ссориться. – Примирительно сказала я. – Давай решим по-хорошему: я подам заявление, детей у нас нет, брачный договор подписан, ты остаешься со своими акциями и в совете, никаких претензий. Что касается компании – предлагаю оставить это профессионалам. Если хочешь, могу попросить Анри или Алекса заняться этим вопросом. Думаю, так нам обоим будет легче.

Я знала, что Рене уважительно относится к моим братьям, у них даже сложились приятельские отношения с пофигистом и бабником Алексом. Он не мог не согласиться на такие условия. Хотя бы потому, что был уверен – в отличие от меня, Алекс не будет с ним столь жестким.

\- Хорошо. Я согласен. Только ты обязательно позвони Алексу. Обещаешь? – естественно, Рене клюнул.

\- Конечно, не сомневайся. Может, всё-таки мне лучше с Анри поговорить? Всё-таки он родной брат… - я чуть поддразнила его, засаживая наживку ещё глубже.

\- Нет-нет, меня вполне устроит Алекс. – Заторопился Рене.

\- Хорошо, договорились. Тогда жди его звонка. Пока.

Я отключилась и только тут вспомнила о Рэйто.

Он слышал разговор, но понял ли, о чем мы говорили, я не знала. С Рене я говорила по-французски, с английским у него было плохо, а русский он так и не удосужился выучить. Внутренне собравшись, я обернулась. По лицу Рэя сложно было понять, о чем он думает.

\- Извини. Это было действительно срочно. – Мне почему-то стало стыдно. Я и сама до конца не понимала, почему испытываю это чувство, но смотреть в глаза ему было тяжело.

\- Ты разводишься? – наконец, спросил Рэй. Я лишь кивнула – говорить сил не было. – Я не верю… Это сон? Я сошел с ума?

Я аж рот открыла от удивления. Спохватилась, закрыла.

\- Что-то случилось? У тебя проблемы? – обеспокоенно спросил Рэй. Я поняла, что он уловил только общую суть разговора.

\- Да нет. К этому давно шло. Мы уже года четыре как не живем вместе. – Я равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Тогда почему именно сейчас? У тебя кто-то есть? – спросил Рэйто. Я с удивлением поняла, что он изменился – прежний Рэй не задал бы столько личного вопроса.

\- Нет… Честно говоря, не знаю, почему сейчас, а не раньше. Накопилось, наверное. – Я пожала плечами. – Может, кофе? Ты давно тут?

\- Пару часов. Только лучше не кофе, а чай. Зеленый.

\- Я помню. – Улыбнулась я и поспешила выйти из комнаты – от одного взгляда на Рэя сердце забилось быстрее. Я не могла позволить себе этого, не должна была.

*** 

Кэт пришла часа через три. Где она была и чем занималась, рассказывать не стала, а я не спрашивала. Только взглянув на нас, сразу всё поняла, неодобрительно покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Я ей грустно улыбнулась: «Да, знаю, ты считаешь меня дурой. Ну, какая уж есть». Она недовольно поморщилась и в ту же секунду уже приветливо улыбалась Рэю, как старому другу.

Вместе они рассказали мне, как случайно встретились в Хитроу, как она узнала его с первого же взгляда, как потом летели одним рейсом в Москву и Рэйто договорился с менеджером, чтобы ей дали пригласительные. Да, Кэтрин всё подстроила – можно было в этом не сомневаться. С другой стороны, я не могла злиться на неё – Кэт всегда относилась ко мне, как к младшей сестре, хоть я и была старше её почти на полгода.

Спустя часа полтора после прихода Кэтрин, я уличила момент и ушла в кабинет – нужно было позвонить Алексу и договориться на счет развода. Разговор прошел в целом так, как я и думала – брат с радостью согласился помочь мне. Разве что настроен он был довольно жестко и явно не собирался давать Рене спуску. Меня это не слишком радовало, но и не огорчало – мне было всё равно. В конце концов, у Рене было достаточно возможностей договориться со мной по-хорошему. Он ими не воспользовался, сам виноват.

Я отвернулась от окна и увидела в дверях Рэя.

\- Какой роскошный кабинет! – восхищенно сказал он, глядя на полки с книгами. – Мужа?

\- Нет, мой. – Не без удовольствия возразила я. – Рене, кажется, вообще сюда ни разу не заходил.

\- Ты по-прежнему работаешь и дома? – со странной интонацией спросил он.

\- Да, бывает. – Я зачем-то начала перебирать книги, сложенные стопкой на столе. Мне было неуютно от его близости, я не знала, как вести себя с ним и, в то же время, была рада, что Рэй рядом.

\- Арису. – Я повернулась к нему и встретилась взглядом с его темными раскосыми глазами. - Я люблю тебя. Любил и буду любить. Ничего не изменилось.

\- Рэй… - казалось, я забыла, как дышать. – Я не могу так, я же предала тебя…

\- Что? – его глаза стали ещё больше. Это не правда, что у азиатов маленькие глаза, они разные и далеко не всегда узкие. – Арису, о чем ты? Какое предательство?!

\- Я уехала…  Не дала тебе шанса… - наверное, мне бы стало легче, если бы я смогла заплакать. Я не могла. Разучилась.

\- Это чушь. Мы оба виноваты. – Он вдруг обнял меня, и я уже не могла ничего поделать – я столько времени мечтала об этом, что сил сопротивляться просто не было. Голос рассудка становился всё тише и тише. – Мы оба испугались, но теперь-то всё иначе?..

\- Да. И я боюсь ещё сильнее. Боюсь потерять тебя… Я ведь уже потеряла однажды.

\- Этого не случится. Я не позволю. Теперь я смогу тебя удержать.


End file.
